The Frying Pan Wielder
by Smurf Berry Pie
Summary: Transported into One Piece was not on Leanne's list. Being the shy kindred soul she was she had whacked the worlds Greatest Swordsman humiliating him on her first day. Her form is a child taking her the same age as Luffy. Placed at Garp's care since he has taken a huge liking to her he adopted her as a granddaughter and placed her into Dadan's care along with Luffy. Self-insert.


**Disclaimer: I don't own One Piece!**

* * *

**Warning:Self-insert, OC, language, inner voice in oc's mind, oc genderswitches.**

"I am talking to you reader."

'Whatifyouhateme?OhgoddidIsaysomethingwrong?Wasmyi ntroductiobad?Hieee!'

**"I am Kain. That is all human."**

**'There there Leanne.'**

* * *

"...Who are you?" I spoke uneasily at the man in front of me. His black unruly hair dancing in the wind, his yellow deceiving eyes stare at me intently, examining me, judging me. Sweat trickled down my forehead. I never really communicated well with people. Ever since I was born I always felt uneasy with people. Even from my own family. My lack of trust is astounding to therapists who try to teach to 'get over' my trust issues.

It only got worst.

My hands trembled pitifully as the man stepped closer.

I noticed his gigantic sword behind his back. Somehow he looked oddly familiar... the strange clothes, the hat, boots. Before I could examined more he stepped forward.

"DON'T COME ANY CLOSER! KYAA!" And I whipped out a frying pan and whacked him on the face sending him flying.

* * *

Mihawk was having a _bad day_.

Rookies challenged him for a fight trying to take the name "The Greatest Swordsmen" while being untrained, they blindly thrashed their swords. Some even came in groups. They didn't even deserve the title "Swordsman" or even holding one in that matter. It was insulting for himself to even fight them.

Sure he had become the "Greatest Swordsman" A month ago as the nosy marines submitted he was since he was unbeatable with the sword. Because of that the admirals afford(demanded) that he could be a warlord. Not that he had mind.

But Shanks, the former crewmate of Gol D Roger, now a captain of the Red-Haired pirates, kept pestering him. Sure they were drinking buddies, but nothing else. He was neither a friend or enemy, just a drinking buddy. Since Shanks could hold his alcohol he was okay. But dreadfully annoying. He kept talking about this "Luffy" nonstop. And it has been only a week. He was on the edge of pulling his hair out.

But the rest of the day was alright. He decided to rest in the forest away from the Shanks and his loud crew, to try and calm his nerves.

He decided to take a nap but was interrupted by a strange girl. Could she be another rookie swordsman to try to take him on? No she was not carrying a sword and her body was not fit for one. She couldn't be a marine or pirate, she simply looked too weak. Then again don't judge a book by it's cover.

Taking a step forward he was instantly whacked by something and was set flying off. Crashing on a table breaking it, he heard laughter.

"Hahaha! Mihawk is finally becoming one with the hawk! Caw caw!" And Shanks was doing the chicken dance clearly drunk as hell while drunk laughter singed into his ears.

Mihawk was never been this humiliated in his life.

* * *

I sighed in relief. "Thank goodness" I place my right hand on over my heart while sitting on a rock "He could have been a rapist... skipping the thought, where am I?" Tall trees loomed over me. Patches of flowers fully bloomed in different areas. Sky clear showing it's blue beauty. A breeze gently tickles my skin and clothes.

This place was unfamiliar. I never seen so much green. Never seen something so... beautiful.

I gulped.

'Kain... are you there?'

**'Always here Leanne'**

'Do you know where we are?'

**'Not a clue.'**

'I'm scared...'

**'Don't be, I'm here for you.'**

'I know.'

**'Now start walking, I think there should be a village around here.'**

'Okay.' My hands gripped tightly on the frying pan. Swallowing as I gathered my courage, I took a direction and ventured off hoping there was a village or a town was nearby.

_._

_._

_._

_._

_._

_Adventure awaits._

* * *

**And it is done! ****Review please!**


End file.
